


Remember When...

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, OT3, Phone Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Peter and Tony are missing Bucky, who is away on a mission. When their partner calls, he surprises them with some footage of the first time Bucky and Peter were together.





	Remember When...

Peter looked up from the hologram he was manipulating and smiled at Tony, noticing a smear of grease on his cheek that hadn't been there the last time he’d looked. Several parts from one of the engines he was pulling apart sat on the bench in front of him and he had a cleaning rag tucked into the back pocket of his jeans. The genius smiled back, warm and familiar and the teen couldn't help the bloom of happiness that welled up inside of him. The only thing that would make the day better would be if Bucky was here as well. Unfortunately, the ex-assassin was out on a mission with Rhodey and Strange, investigating some odd occurrences up near Seattle that the Accords Council had reason to believe were being caused by an enhanced individual. He’d been gone for almost a week now and they had no idea when he’d be back. Peter was hoping it would be within the next day or two so he’d be here when Friday night rolled around - the nights he was allowed to stay over were always better when the three of them could spend some quality time together.

The teen glanced at his watch, sighing quietly as he saw that he only had an hour left before he had to head home. May was strict about him not getting caught up in his internship projects and staying out past the curfew she’d set for him on those nights. Of course, it had been quite a while since he’d been late thanks to a project - now it was more likely because he and his partners had gotten distracted during their goodbyes and had ended up making out in front of the elevator for longer than they intended. Tony was adamant that they spend the majority of the time on internship nights doing actual work but he was happy to allow a little time at the end so that the three of them had a small amount of private time together.

Forcing his concentration back onto the hologram in front of him, Peter continued to work on his design. It was almost finished and if he pushed himself, he’d get it completed by the end of the night so he could begin something new next time. Before he could get far however, he was distracted by Friday saying, “There’s a call for you both from Bucky, boss. Shall I put it through?”

Tony set down the rag and the part he was currently working on with a smile. “Yes, please, baby girl.”

A moment later, Bucky’s face appeared on a holoscreen in front of the genius. Peter stepped over to stand next to Tony, grinning at their partner. “Isn’t that a sight for sore eyes,” Bucky said, taking them in.

“It’s so good to hear from you,” Tony told him while Peter gave a little wave. “We weren’t sure if you’d still be on radio silence or not.”

The super soldier shook his head. “Nah, we’ve finished up. Caught the guy - just some kid who got caught up in the wrong crowd and was convinced to use his powers to help them do some dodgy stuff.” He gave a wry smile. “I think we scared him sufficiently to put him back on the straight’n narrow. We’ve been working pretty much non-stop so we’re gonna have an early night tonight and then head back in the mornin’.”

Peter grinned. “Awesome, so you’ll be here on Friday.”

“Sure will be, doll. Damn, I miss you two so much. Wish I was there now with ya both.”

“Same here,” Peter said, a little sadly.

Bucky sat back and Peter could see that he was in his hotel room and was getting more comfortable on the bed. “Do me a favour, will you, and give each other a kiss for me?” he asked.

Tony grinned lasciviously. “Oh, we don’t mind putting on a little show for you, babe.” He pulled Peter to him and soon he was devouring the teen, kissing him deeply and passionately. Peter’s hands reached up to clutch at the back of Tony’s shirt, holding on for dear life as the kiss got more and more intense. He could feel himself getting hard and without thinking about it, he grinded himself up against the genius’ thigh, small gasps and moans falling from his lips as a tongue darted in and out of his mouth to tangle with his own.

Despite how amazing the kiss was, neither partner forgot at any stage that Bucky was watching. Tony kept a hand on Peter’s opposite cheek, tilting his face towards the camera, and when the teen dropped his own hand to dip under Tony’s shirt, he made sure the material was rucked up and out of the way so Bucky could see him stroking the hot flesh of the genius’ back.

There was a deep moan from the screen and the two of them broke apart to look over and see that Bucky was squeezing his erection through his clothes. “You two are so fuckin’ _hot_ ,” he said breathily. Then his expression morphed from one of desire into something akin to cunning. “Hey, Fri?” he said.

“Yes, Bucky?”

“Can you bring up on another screen the footage from my room from December 23 at just before midnight?”

“Certainly. One moment.”

Peter felt his cheeks flush as he recognised the date, but the sheer eroticness of Bucky’s plan outweighed any embarrassment he felt over watching himself on screen. Tony’s brows had furrowed in curiosity but then his eyes widened in understanding as he watched the two men on the screen enter the empty bedroom together. “Holy shit, is this when…?”

“Yep,” Bucky said happily. “This is the first time I ever got Petey off and I did it by talkin’ dirty about you.”

“Holy crap,” Tony whispered.

“It was all about what you’d do to Peter in your workshop and hey, look at that! That’s exactly where you two are! How ‘bout it? You two up to following my instructions?”

“Oh God yes, you better fucking believe it,” Tony said enthusiastically.

On the screen, Bucky pulled Peter to him, kissing him soundly, and the teen watched, fascinated by how they already reacted so perfectly to one another. The super soldier pulled back and even from the angle of the camera on the ceiling, they could see that his lips were kiss swollen and his eyes were dark with desire. “ _Fuck, I missed kissing you,_ ” he said in a husky voice.

 _“I’ve hardly been able to think of anything else,_ ” Peter replied. _“I think about you every night when I’m alone in my bed.”_

The Bucky on the recording had a twin smirk to the Bucky sitting in his hotel room in Seattle. “ _Just me?_ ”

“ _Maybe someone else sneaks their way into my fantasies as well,_ ” Peter heard himself say.

“Oh, fuck, this is hotter than I thought it’d be,” Tony said, his eyes glued to the image of Bucky undoing Peter’s button and zip and then slipping his hand down to rub at the cock hidden within.

 _“Would that someone be about your height, with gorgeous brown eyes that seem to see right into your soul, with extremely, capable hands? They’re so steady, very used to precision work, but a little bit rough, with callouses from his metalwork. Can you imagine what they’d feel like, dragging up and down your cock, sweetheart? Catching on this hot, silky skin of yours_.”

“What are you waiting for, sweetheart?” Bucky said to Tony. “Put those gorgeous hands of yours to work.”

“Yes, sir!” Tony said, blowing a kiss towards the screen.

Peter hurried to help, shucking his jeans and underwear so Bucky would have a clear view of the festivities. After a moment’s more thought, he also pulled off his shirt and threw it away so all of him would be on display. The genius wasted no time and immediately wrapped his hand around the teen’s already hard cock, tugging on it gently and rubbing his thumb over the slit.

Bucky had lost his own sleep pants and was stroking himself, his eyes darting between the old footage and the new footage being created at that very moment. His past self was continuing to whisper dirtily in Peter’s ear. _“He’d take you right there in his lab, on that big centre workbench so he’d have all the room in the world to lay you out and take you apart piece by piece. His beard would scratch you in all the right ways as he puts that mouth to good use and kisses every inch of this delicious skin of yours.”_ Peter moaned in pleasure as Tony gave a slight twist of his wrist, causing pre-come to pulse from the tip, matching almost perfectly the moan he made on the recording as Bucky rolled one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger _. “How do you think his mouth would feel on your cock, doll? It would be so warm and wet, his tongue working you over, lapping up every drop you gave him. He’d have to hold you down to stop you from fucking too deeply down his throat, probably hard enough that he’d leave bruises on your hips. They’d fade all too soon but for a little while afterwards you’d have proof that he'd claimed you, made you his. He’d suck you so good, darling, until you were panting and begging for more.”_

“Friday, can you pause it?” Bucky asked. Once she’d done as asked, he looked at Tony. “Come on, babe, I want to see you suck our boy. Put that wicked tongue of yours to good use, make him squirm and beg for more.”

Peter moaned again, still not used to the reaction his body had to Bucky and his filthy mouth. Tony smirked and lifted him up by his waist, plonking him on the bench and pushing him until he was leaning back on his elbows, his long, slender cock hard against his stomach, in full line of sight of the camera. Then he quickly stripped off his own clothes, wiggling his butt at Bucky as he tossed his stuff over onto a chair. He gave a cheeky wink towards the camera and then pressed a line of open mouthed kisses down Peter’s breastbone, over his stomach, before mouthing at the head of his cock.

“Ah, shit, feels so good,” Peter gasped as one of those strong hands came to settle on his hip, holding him against the bench.

“That’s it, loves, you’re so perfect for me,” Bucky told them. “Your mouth feels so good it’s almost criminal, Tony, wish I could feel what Peter feels right now.”

Peter’s eyes had drooped closed but he forced them open, meeting Bucky’s gaze on the screen. The super soldier’s eyes were full of love and desire and all Peter wanted was for him to be there with them, to feel his partner’s hands on him while Tony’s mouth worked its magic, to be able to kiss him and then watch as he kissed the genius. _I love you_ he mouthed at the camera and Bucky smiled warmly and mouthed _Love you too_ back at him. Then Tony took his entire length into his mouth and his attention shifted to the pleasure that was building in his body. His legs began to tremble and his breathing hitched as he realised that Tony was jerking himself off with his free hand.

“Oh, fuck, you should see what that looks like,” Bucky said in a breathy voice, his hand beginning to fly even faster over his own cock. “Are you getting close, doll? Is he making you feel so good?”

Peter nodded, unable to find the words and Bucky gestured to Friday to resume the recording. It was almost a shock to hear his own whimpered, “ _Bucky_ ,” as it began to play again.

_“Oh, sweetheart, that’s not the name I want to hear from your lips. Say it, Peter, say his name.”_

Tony stopped suddenly, Peter’s cock falling from his mouth with a _plop_ as his head whipped up. “Holy fuck, did you really -?”

On screen, the teen gasped, his head falling back and his eyes closing. “ _Oh, fuck. M...Mr Stark!_ ” he cried, before shooting his load over Bucky’s hand.

“Holy crap, you did,” Tony said, shocked. He surged forward, capturing Peter in a fierce kiss, wrapping his hand around both their cocks and jerking them together. “Fuck, Petey, love you so much,” he whispered fervently, turning his head a little and peppering his cheek and jaw with kisses.

Peter couldn't reply as he watched over Tony’s shoulder as Bucky cried out, coming all over his stomach, his eyes glued to his partners back in the Tower. He felt himself crest the wave and then he was crashing down, spilling himself over Tony’s hand and cock, gasping for air as he shuddered through his orgasm. The genius came at almost the exact same time, his release mixing with the teen’s and they fell together, mindless of the mess.

A long moment passed as all three of them regained their senses, and then they were moving, Tony grabbing his shirt to wipe off himself and Peter, and Bucky to grab a handful of tissues from the bedside table in his hotel room. Tony pressed a sweet kiss to Peter’s cheek and then wound his arms around his waist, pulling him in so the teen’s back was pressed to his chest. “You are a bad, bad man,” he told Bucky as he leaned his head on Peter’s shoulder.

Bucky chuckled, tossing the dirty tissues into the bin. “I take that as a compliment coming from you, sweetheart.”

“Oh, it was _definitely_ meant as one,” Tony purred.

The super soldier sighed and glanced at his watch. “I suppose I should be going since we have an early flight in the morning.”

“I gotta get home anyway before May gets mad,” Peter said.

“We miss you,” Tony told him. “Can’t wait till you're home.”

“Neither can I. Love you both, see you soon.”

“Love you too, babe, Sleep well.”

The call disconnected and Peter felt himself deflate a little, hating that he couldn't stay. He was sated and sleepy and all he wanted was to curl up in Tony’s arms for the rest of the night. Instead, he pulled himself out of the embrace and began to gather his things. “I guess I’ll see you on Friday night then,” he said once he was ready to go.

Tony looked just as unhappy with him having to leave but they both knew that they couldn’t push it by asking May if he could stay the night. “That you will. I’ll call you tomorrow after school though, yeah.”

Peter smiled and leaned in to kiss Tony one last time for the night before heading over to the elevator. “Can’t wait. Goodnight.”

“Night, Petey. Text me when you’re home.”

The elevator doors slid open and Peter stepped inside, giving a small wave goodbye. The doors closed and he slumped against the wall, feeling his stomach swoop as he began to descend. It sucked so much to leave every time but he knew that if it was the only way to keep their relationship a secret, then it was worth the price.

As he reached the bottom, his phone pinged twice and he pulled it out, finding a message from each of his partners, both simple reminders that he was loved. Grinning widely, he shot off two quick repies, returning the sentiment, and then he made his way out of the Tower and into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard for this fic can be found on my [Tumblr](https://scarletmanuka1.tumblr.com/image/175432792991)


End file.
